


Love Letter

by RandomPersonHere



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Also some hand holding oh how lewd, Alternate Universe - High School, AquShio, Aqua has a huge obvious crush anyone can see it expect Shion, Aqua is a stuttering gay mess on the subject of Shion, Chases, Crushes, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominate Shion ig, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Mutual Pining, Okakoro, Okayu and Korone are already in a relationship, Okayu is Aqua's Wingman or Wingneko...hehe, One Shot, Romance, Shion also has a crush on Aqua, Teasing, This ship is lowkey underrated, Why Did I Write This?, i cant write romance for shit lmao, idk why i added so many tags lol, oh no dur she also has one like anyone reading this wouldn't think that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomPersonHere/pseuds/RandomPersonHere
Summary: I saw a fanart of Aqua giving Shion a letter in a high school setting and I created this at tired at 12amalso I'm pretty sure there are a lot of errors since this is my first time writing a fanfic, and there are very little fanfics on this ship so like imma add on to that
Relationships: Inugami Korone/Nekomata Okayu, Minato Aqua/Murasaki Shion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Love Letter

Aqua stood there nervously as her hands were shaking with the letter in her hand. She let out a shaky breath as she desperately tried to gather up the courge to find her and give her letter. As someone from behind slapped her back she jumped in place and shrieked.

"AHH! W-What was that for??" 

She turned around to face her neko friend, "Thought I'd bring you back to reality you're standing all frozen there like a statue," Okayu responded. 

Aqua stood there quiet for a second then opened her mouth and Okayu cut her off, "When are you gonna give her your letter? At this rate we're going to be graduating college by the time you do."

Aqua let out a sigh before responding, "It's not that easy...I can't just walk up to her and g-give her a lo-" Just before she finishes that sentence she gets cut off by a yelling,

"Okayyuuu~~" 

Aqua and Okayu turns their heads towards the noise source and see a running Korone waving, "Ahh Koro-san hellooo, how are you?" Okayu waves back. Korone tackles Okayu with a hug and tells her she's fine then spots the letter in Aqua's hand. 

"Ahhhh, tsk tsk tsk she hasn't done it yet and probably won't right?" "Riighht, it's the same thing i'm saying," Okayu responds.

"She won't do what exactly?" 

Aqua froze the moment she heard her voice and quickly hid her hands behind her back. "Ahh nothing at the moment Shion don't worry about it!" "Uh alright then, Aquaaa~" 

Shion basically runs up to Aqua and wraps her arms around her neck and hugs her. Aqua felt her cheeks heat up and her heartbeat quicken by the second as they stood there. "She smells nice.." Aqua thought to herself before responding.

"H-Hey Shion.." She tried facing towards Shion's face and immediately backed away. Aqua thought she saw Shion with a small blush on her face but brushed it off as her imagination.

"Hm? Are you alright Aqua?" She said that as she got closer to her face. "Y-Yeah! I'm good..." Her face got redder as she felt Shion's breath on her cheek. "Oh cough cough, stop flirting you two," Korone said as Okayu and her let out small chuckles.

"O-Oi! We're not flirting.." Shion let out a pout as her cheeks got a bit more red. Shion let Aqua go of her and all Aqua could think is the small image she saw of Shion pouting. 

"Mmmm, i'm hungry.." Okayu spoke up and snapped Aqua out of her thoughts, "Saamme, guys let's get something to eat now," Korone spoke up and started to walk away with Okayu holding hands. 

Aqua and Shion followed behind and they all started heading out to their lockers. As the 4 of them started making small talk on their way Aqua realized she was still holding the letter. 

"Oh yabai if I try to put it away now she might see it and ask about it but if I keep it out of my bag she'll eventually notice it and still ask about it..." Aqua thought to herself as she was silently panicking over such an easy solution.

Korone and Okayu were happily chatting away as Shion looked over to Aqua wondering why she was suddenly quiet. She got close to Aqua's ear and put her hand on her shoulder as she whispered, "Hey Aqua, are you alright?"

"A-AHH!" Aqua shrieked a bit as her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red and looked at Shion. "G-God Shion, don't scare me like that..." Shion laughed a bit before responding, "Haha sorry about that Aqua." Shion smiled at her as Aqua kept gazing into her eyes.

Okayu stopped talking to Korone for a small moment and looked back at them. Okayu smirked and looked back and went back to whisper to Korone, "Oi Aqua and Shion are having a moment, let's walk ahead of them." Korone smiled then nodded following Okayu to leave those two alone.

Aqua tried breaking her gaze away from Shion's but the way Shion was staring back made it harder each passing moment. The both of them slowed down and they eventually stopped walking. Aqua felt like her heart was about to explode out of her chest as they continued gazing into each other's eyes. 

Shion started mimicking what Aqua's face looked like and blushed a deep shade of red, "U-Um.." Shion spoke up and that was enough to break their staredown. As Aqua blushed a even deeper shade of red as if it was possible and looked down feeling dizzy as she tried to collect her thoughts. 

"A-Aqua umm, a-are you alright?" Shion said as she put her hand to her hand and move down to Aqua's face. She was about to say something but then she spotted something in Aqua's hand. "Oh? What's that in your hand?" she reached out her hand to grab her letter but Aqua hasn't quite grasped on the situation that was about to happen. Shion grabbed the letter out of her hand and waved it infront of her face and asked her again, "Oi Aqua, what's this letter for?" 

Aqua snapped back to reality and about had a mini heart attack when she looked at her empty hand which previously held her letter. Aqua looked back at the girl's hand where her letter stands and felt her heart stop for a moment before, "D-DON'T OPEN IT!" She grabbed at the letter which Shion pulled away and smirked, "Ohh? What's the problem Aqua, you're gonna have to take it back before I open itt~~" 

Shion teased as she was pretending to open it as she was walking away. "Is she really doing this to me right now, I can't let her read that letter yet i'm not ready!" Aqua thought to herself as she starting chasing Shion, "S-SHION GIVE IT BACKK!" Shion started running while laughing, "I wonder what's in this letter that you don't want me to see...maybe it's some sort of.." she paused for dramatic effect before starting again and flashing a teasing smile, "Love letter?"

Aqua stayed silent as she felt her heart pound even harder against her chest. Shion started to slow down as they were reaching the school entrance and Aqua started to speed up. Shion wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings tripped over her own feet just as Aqua tackled her. They both fell to the ground with Aqua's letter knocked out of Shion's hand, "Oww, that kind of hurt.." Shion spoke up and stiffed up as she noticed the warm figure on top of her.

Aqua had her eyes closed shut as she prepared for a hard impact but instead landed ontop of something soft. Aqua opened her eyes and lifted herself on her arms hovering herself over Shion's face and said, "Sorry a-are you alright?" Shion had her mouth slighty opened and stayed quiet just staring at Aqua's eyes. Aqua stayed in her position waiting for a respond then became aware of the situation they're in. 

She saw Shion look away a bit as she blushed a deep shade of red, "Wait hold on, she's blushing...t-there's no way she would feel the same way . . . . . nonononono we're in an awkward situation of course she would react that way...right?" Aqua thought to herself and tried getting up but her arms felt like they were cemented into the ground.

Shion looked back at her with some sort of look Aqua couldn't understand but it made her heart beat even faster. Aqua would say otherwise its her feelings messing with reality but she was sure Shion's eyes flicked down to her lips. 

"Oi," Shion spoke in a different tone as she moved her head up a bit even closer to hers it was like a switch flipped inside her. "Of course i'm alright but, are you alright?" Aqua felt like heart was about to leap out of her chest and a lump caught in her throat as she tried to answer. 

"Minato Aqua?" 

The way Shion said her full name caught Aqua way off guard as her brain basically short circuited right there and her arms felt like jelly. Before she could procress what's happening Shion pushed Aqua off her and pinned her down. Aqua's mouth let out a tiny gasp, and felt her neck tightened as her, then felt all sorts of knots in her stomach. "S-Shion.." Aqua barely got out as she couldn't tear her gaze away from Shion's mystery look.

"Aqua..." Shion breathed on Aqua's face as she got closer with her mouth slighty open. Shion then took one of her hands and caressed Aqua's cheek before saying, "Aqua, you're really cute you know that?" Aqua needed a moment before she could fully procress what she just said. She felt Shion lift her face up having their lips dangerously close to each and Aqua could feel her hot breath on her. Shion smirked before saying, "Aqua your lips are trembling..but I could help with that.."

"Wait is she- a-are we really about t-to.." Aqua thought to herself before Shion cut her off again. "I-I mean it's alright if we both g-get what we want...right?" Shion said as she just barely brushed her thumb on Aqua's lips. Aqua felt all buzzy all over her body just by the little movement and her mouth worked faster than her brain processed it, "Y-Yeah.." Shion froze for a moment since didn't expect any respond from Aqua especially one like that. 

"W-Well then, Aqua you seem a bit troubled so it's okay to close your eyes..." Aqua let out a small sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding and followed Shion's advice then closed her eyes. Shion was lowering herself closer to her face as she slighty opened her mouth as well as Aqua's mouth with her thumb. "Don't worry Aqua, it'll all be over soo..." Shion trailed off right before she connects her lips with Aqua's and slowly kissed her.

Aqua wasn't sure what to expect closing her eyes but when she felt a warm pair of lips against hers it caught her breath and the new sensation felt so weird in some way but at the same time wished it would never end. Aqua has never felt so right in her life until now, she wasn't sure how to kiss as she hasn't had any experience but with Shion it felt so naturally. Aqua responded kissing her back, Shion soon deepend the kiss and leaned in further more. Aqua wrapped her arms around Shion's neck and opened her mouth even more to deepend the kiss and sliently giving Shion permission to enter. 

Shion pulled back a little just to take a breath only to come back and plunge her tounge into Aqua's mouth. Aqua let her voice slip and let out a moan as she felt Shion's tounge moving all around in her mouth, dominating her mouth. Shion felt a small strong desire to even dominate her more after hearing Aqua let her voice out. Aqua pulled her in even closer and felt Shion's hand grabbing the back of her head kissing her very passionately. It seemed like time stopped moving around them Aqua really wanted to stay in the moment forever and ever, never wanting it to end Aqua and Shion both wished for the same thing but they had to pull back leaving a string of saliva connecting their mouths. 

Aqua let out a shaky breath and collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily, and her head slighty to the side with her eyes closed. Shion was also heavily breathing then sat up and stared down at Aqua then brought her hand to her lips. She felt her lips buzzing then smiled and could still taste Aqua in her mouth, it was both of their first kisses yet Shion couldn't wait to kiss her again.

"Sh-Shion..." Aqua turned back gazing at Shion lovestruck, then stood up and wrapped her arms around her neck, "More...I want more...."

Shion felt her heart skip a beat after hearing those words coming from Aqua's mouth. She smirked, "Ahh you really like me that much, Aqua?" Aqua stopped for a moment just to repeat the word she said, "Like.... I mean, I would call that an understatement.." Aqua looked away a bit embarrassed after saying that last part. Shion's heart beat quicken even faster than earlier and before she could respond Aqua reached over next to her to grab her letter.

Aqua held her letter in both hands as she felt even more embarrassed and blushed a deeper shade of red. "U-Uh...this letter was f-for y.." Aqua didn't know why she couldn't get the words out of her mouth but looking back at Shion's face made her feel more at ease. "F-For me, right..?" Aqua didn't say anything and just nodded, "So that's why you got all worked up when I grabbed it." Shion hit her fist into her other hand as she connected the dots. "Y-Yeah..I didn't want you to see the l-love letter yet.." 

Shion put a strand of Aqua's hair behind her ear and grabbed the letter then started laughing. Aqua looked at her confused but then soon after joined in her laughter. The laughter soon died down and Shion hugged her, "Eh?" Aqua was surprised for a moment but then melted into her hug and responded back, hugging her back. 

"Can we stay like this for some time?" Shion asked.  
"Of course.." Aqua responded back.

After some time of staying in a comfortable position Shion pulled back. "Sorry for ruining the moment but we should really head home.." Aqua looked at her for a second then glanced at the nearby clock, "A-Ah we really should.." Shion got up then wiped any imaginary dust off her skirt and lend a hand up to Aqua. As soon as Aqua took her hand and got up Shion intertwined their hands pulling her closer. Aqua let out a yelp of surprised and jerked her head towards Shions, "What is it? Do you not like this?" Shion said as she squeezed her hand a bit.

"N-No it's not that, I like every bit..." Aqua smiled as she squeezed her hand back. Shion let out a tiny gasp and smiled back at her as she also squeezed the letter in her other hand. "This is heaven.." Shion thought to herself and she brought the letter to her chest. 

"I want to stay with Shion forever..."

"I want to stay with Aqua forever..."

TIMESKIP  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
SHION'S HOUSE AT NIGHTTIME

As Aqua and Shion laid down in Shion's bed they had their backs facing each other and neither of them could sleep. Shion had too much energy to feel tired and Aqua couldn't sleep due to her heart beat, that and the small light shining through the window. Shion turned around only to be met with the backside of Aqua but still wrapped over arms over her torso. Aqua melted into the gesture and turned around to face Shion then moved in even closer to her. Shion pulled her even closer and rested her head on top of Aqua's, stroking through her hair, "Was her hair always this soft?" Shion thought.

Aqua closed her eyes letting herself relax and melting into Shion's touch. Shion hugged her tighter then relaxing on her and Aqua felt herself getting tired and tired by the second. The both of them stayed quiet only listening to each other breaths and Aqua listening to her own and Shion's hearts beating together in harmony.

"Hey Shion.." Aqua said barely above a whisper.

"Hm?"

"What are we?"

"What do you want to be? I wouldn't mind being your girlfriend.."

"...That sounds nice Shion, I wouldn't mind being girlfriends....I would like to be yours.."

The both of them smiled and stayed quiet after hearing each others responses. The room stayed quiet for a moment as a comfortable silence dawned upon them. The silence didn't last long as Aqua spoke up again.

"Shion.."

"Yeah?"

"I love you.."

". . ." Shion stayed quiet for a moment as she caught a lump in her throat. She felt a blush creeping up to her face her chest tighten and heartbeat quicken. She brought Aqua's face up looking her into her eyes. Shion smiled at Aqua as she responded back, then Shion moved closer to Aqua's ear.

"Aqua, I love you too...I have for a while.." Shion whispered then let a small kiss her cheek.

That sent shivers down Aqua's spine as she felt so full and happy inside. She felt tears forming then a tear falling down her cheek and started to sniffle as Shion looked at her with worry. "Are you alright?" Shion brought her face up even closer, "Y-Yeah don't worry i'm just so happy..." she wiped her tears away and Shion brought Aqua into a hug.

Aqua tightly squeezed Shion as she nuzzled into her neck. Shion and Aqua both cuddled each other as they both drift off into a deep slumber. Right before either of them falls asleep Aqua speaks up,

"Shion, promise me you'll be with me forever?"

"..Promise..."

"..Thank you....for accepting my letter..."

"Of course Aqua how could I not, I love you after all.."

**Author's Note:**

> this was first just a silly idea I played around with on my computer notepad then I continued on
> 
> *looks away* IDK if you like it or not but lemme know what ya think
> 
> btw if you want to see here it is  
> https://twitter.com/oga____wae/status/1344531348032167937


End file.
